


We’ve been way to outta touch

by darkstrangeson



Category: Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: Email AU, Evan Hansen and Connor were actually friends, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other, is that a thing?, kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkstrangeson/pseuds/darkstrangeson
Summary: Idk I suck at summariesJust read it





	We’ve been way to outta touch

**Author's Note:**

> The email addresses are fake  
Please don’t try and email them

From: Thatoneemokid@gmail.com  
To: iwishiwaslikeyou@icloud.com  
October 13th 2015  
Dear Mystery kid, 

My teacher told me I needed to get out more. She gave me your email and told me to get on it. 

So hi I guess. 

Dear other Mystery boy, 

Uh hi. My therapist told my mom I needed to make friends and my mom told my teacher so he did this. And yeah I guess I know I need to get out more and make more friends but socializing is hard ya know? 

So yeah hi

-E

Dear E, 

So, we’re signing our emails with letters now? Alright then. Yeah I agree socializing is way more work than it’s worth, my mom and dad disagree and ask me why I can’t be more like my sister, she has loads of friends. 

Wow look at me just spillin out my life story. 

-C

Dear C, 

It’s fine I don’t mind hearing about it. My dad lives in Colorado so I don’t hear about my ‘siblings’ much. 

So what’s your favorite band? 

-E

Dear E,

My favorite band is My Chemical Romance, how about you? 

-C 

Dear C, 

Me? I don’t really listen to bands much I’m more a musical person and there’s this newer one I’ve been listening to it’s called Hamilton. Have you heard of it? 

-E 

Dear E,

No, I haven’t heard of that one, I’ll have to listen to it. 

Favorite book? 

-C 

Dear C, 

Oh dear lords that is a difficult question. 

Uhhhhhhhhhhh The Boy In The Striped Pajamas probably??

What about you? 

-E 

Dear E, 

Oh no, you're right that is a hard question. 

Perhaps Ready player one? 

Alright my moms yelling at me that I have school and so I need to go to sleep at a reasonable time, so I’ll email you tomorrow. 

-C 

Dear C, 

Byeeeeeeee

-E

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and have a great day! 
> 
> Comments give me life


End file.
